


The Care and Feeding of Pet Humans, Part 2

by exbex



Series: Care and Feeding [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please also check out Naki's sequel: http://nakimochiku.livejournal.com/13174.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Care and Feeding of Pet Humans, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please also check out Naki's sequel: http://nakimochiku.livejournal.com/13174.html

It is a sign, Loki thinks, that he has been living among the humans for far too long. Or perhaps, it is simply a sign, he may (begrudgingly) have to admit that, when it comes to one James Moriarty, he has perhaps bitten off more than he can chew.

 

There is no other explanation for why Loki is expending more mental energy on wondering where (and why) James has acquired a bearskin rug, and giving barely a question as to why James is rutting into a bound, gagged, and naked man on top of said rug.

 

Loki debates for a moment about which oddity to chastise James over. “James,” he gestures towards the spectacle. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

James looks like a man who’s gorging on the most decadent meal of his human existence. He arches and preens like a cat, his eyes fluttering and a lazy smile spreading across his face. “I stole him,” he purred.

 

Loki rolls his eyes. “Clearly he didn’t follow you home.” He takes a few steps forward, then frowns as he recognizes the man. “From that arch-nemesis of yours. James, I do not wish to expend energy upon your petty rivalries.”

 

“If you were in my position, you’d be expending energy happily,” James pants, then shudders as he apparently climaxes.

 

Loki sighs. Humans can be so inelegant in their debauched violence. Curiosity overcomes him though. “Turn him over.”

 

The man is clearly enraged, terrified, and fighting back tears. But this one is more interesting than the usual sort of human. Loki squats next to him and peers into his eyes, then feels an indecent stirring within him. This is one of his favorite kinds; so much pure, unadulterated good within, but embedded within that soil is a dark seed just needing a bit of nourishment. Loki taps the man’s chest with his scepter, and smiles slowly as the eyes take on something beyond the usual ice.

 

As the man’s shoulders relax, Loki leaves his wrists bound in front of him, but pulls the gag from his mouth. He gets on his knees and braces his hands on each side of the man before slowly reaching down to take his cock into his mouth.

 

It’s mere seconds before there’s a sudden hardness, and Loki begins to slowly work his tongue up and down the shaft. A low moan escapes slowly from the man-Watson’s mouth, and Loki becomes bolder, quickening his pace and softly scraping his teeth against the foreskin. He allows Watson’s seed to spill on his tongue and down his throat, relishing the taste of the thick, hot liquid.

 

He sighs and moans in relief as he rolls over and tugs his trousers off of his hips, freeing his own now-aching cock. He buries his fingers inside Watson’s hair and pulls, guiding the man downward, biting his lip as he feels himself swallowed down.

 

A lazy hand finds is own, entwining their fingers together. “Can we keep him?”

 

There is a terribly high chance that Loki will come to regret this, he decides, but he can’t bring himself to be concerned as he thrusts his hips upward. “Yes Pet, of course.”


End file.
